Dispensing of beverage, such as beer, has become more in focus of the consumer due to the fact that the consumer of the beer has become increasingly more aware of the quality of the beer and tend to chooses the beer label from the view of the final impression, i.e. the dispensed beer.
The impression of a newly dispensed beer is influenced by the taste and how it appears to the consumer. Also the taste of the beer may change as the temperature of the beer vary. In view of this, it is of high importance that the dispensing devices serve the purpose of dispensing beer at only the right temperature range and also at the right amount of CO2 in the beer.
The amount of CO2 in a newly dispensed beer is influenced by the amount of CO2 applied to the beer at the time of manufacture and under which circumstance the beer has been stored. The amount of CO2 applied to the beer will migrate out of the beer if the beer is not kept under pressure in the beer keg. Therefore, it is very important that the pressure of the CO2 besides being sufficient for dispensing the beer also is sufficient to keep pressure balance in the beer keg and thereby keep the beer fizzy and foamy after dispensing.
Furthermore, the beer dispensing devices have become in the reach of more consumers to have in their homes, in their firms, at the sports facility etc., where no trained personal is operating the dispensing devices. Thus, the safety of the user of the dispensing device and the hygiene of the device has likewise become very important.
When dispensing beverage, such as beer, in a bar facility it may sometimes be of difficulty for the personal to clean the device properly or it might just be given a low priority in the daily routines.
Furthermore, often during replacement of the beverage container, the dispensing line is being reused without being cleaned. The consequence is that the dispensing line may contain old beverage and that for instance bacteria is present. This may provide a bad taste to the beverage or even in some instances health disadvantages for the consumer.
Thus, there is a need of an easily operated dispensing system and a dispensing line, which still observes and fulfils the hygiene and safety regulations fixed by law.